wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud 9 (song)
Cloud 9 (Stylized as cloud 9) is a song from the Wolf's Rain anime series. The song is performed by Maaya Sakamoto and composed by Yoko Kanno. The main riff of the song is first heard at the end episode 1; when Kiba is talking to Hige in his human guise for the first time. Lyrics Japanese= 声が聞こえる 泣き止んだ空に響く声が 心の的 射抜いた 君がいた夏 追いかけ 冬の終わりを行く 導いてくれるのは あの日聞こえた君の言葉 吹雪の匂い 倍音に混ざった高周波 思い出はたくさんあるけど 振り向けばそれだけ遅れてしまいそうだから 闇雲にその道を進んだ 明日を祈りながら 限りない 果てしない かけがえない夢に 駆り立てるのは 眠れる野性なんだ アテのない 飾らない 救いのない日々を 歩き続ける 僕らは旅の子供だから 導かれているのか 何かから逃げ続けているのか (終わりなき世界) いつか辿り着いた時 夢の続きが見れるだろう 変わらない 怖れない 僕たちの強さ 絶望からの始まり手にしたから 忘れない 奪えない 遠い日の記憶 小さな骨が残されてる尻尾 限りない 果てしない かけがえない夢に 駆り立てるのは 眠れる野性なんだ 頂上登りつめたクライマーのように 至福の場所へ いつか辿り着きたい 歩き続けよう 僕らは旅の子供だから 声が聞こえる 泣き止んだ空の彼方で 君が待っている |-|Romanji= koe ga kikoeru nakiyanda sora ni hibiku koe ga kokoro no mato inuita kimi ga ita natsu oikake fuyu no owari o yuku michibiite kureru no wa ano hi kikoeta kimi no kotoba fubuki no nioi baion ni mazatta koushuha omoide wa takusan aru kedo furimukeba sore dake okurete shimai sou dakara yamikumo ni sono michi wo susu n' da asu wo inori nagara kagirinai hateshinai kakegaenai yume ni karitateru no wa nemureru yasei na n' da ATE no nai kazaranai sukui no nai hibi o arukitsuzukeru bokura wa tabi no kodomo dakara michibikareteiru no ka nanika kara nigetsuzuketeiru no ka (owarinaki sekai) itsuka tadoritsuita toki yume no tsuzuki ga mieru darou kawaranai osorenai bokutachi no tsuyosa zetsubou kara no hajimari te ni shita kara wasurenai ubaenai tooi hi no kioku chiisa na hone ga nokosareteru shippo kagirinai hateshinai kakegaenai yume ni karitateru no wa nemureru yasei na n' da choujou noboritsumeta KURAIMAA no you ni shifuku no basho e itsuka tadoritsukitai arukitsuzukeyou bokura wa tabi no kodomo dakara koe ga kikoeru nakiyanda sora no kanata de kimi ga matteiru |-|English= I hear a voice. A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying. It has shot through the target of my heart. Chasing the summer I spent with you, I pass through the end of winter. The words I heard from you that day Are guiding me. The smell of a snow storm, High frequencies mixed in a harmony. There's more than enough memories, but If I turned around, I could lose just as much. So I recklessly went down that road, Praying for tomorrow. The wild sleeping within is driving us To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream. The aimless, simple, helpless days, We keep walking through them, Because we are the children of the journey. So you're guided? Do you keep running from something? (The endless world) Someday, when you've reached your destination, You'll be able to see the rest of your dream. Unchanging, fearless, our strength, We had it since the first time of despair. Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days, A tail with a small bone left. The wild sleeping within is driving us To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream. Like a climber ascending to the summit, I want to reach someday the place of beatitude. So let's keep on walking, Because we are the children of the journey. I hear a voice, From beyond the sky that stopped crying. I am waiting for you. Category:Song Category:Music